Rocco
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | text=white | name=Rocco| jname=ロック| tmname=Rock| slogan=no | image=Rocco.png | size=200px | caption= | age=yes| years=Unknown | gender=Male| hometown=Unknown| region=Unknown| relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes| roundnum=P7-03 | roundname=Challenge From A Rival }} Rocco (Japanese: ロック Rock) is one of the main characters in the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 and its sequel, Phantom Thief! Pokémon V. He considers himself a mysterious thief and is Pokémon 7's self-proclaimed rival. He likes to call himself "Rock-sama" in the original version, which can be seen as reflecting his proud and stuck-up nature, opting in the official translation for Grand Master Rocco. Though he proclaims to be powerful, he is truly a coward, fleeing rather than battling or allowing his Magmortar to battle without him. He is seen as being a womanizer, as he tries to dissuade women from battling him by flirting with them, to no avail. He also seems to have a crush on Lily, calling her Lily-chan, which annoys Hiori. History Pokémon 7 Rocco sends a letter of challenge to Hiori, to which Hiori happily accepts. Hiori and team enter Rocco's lair and, using his Pokémon's moves, solves various puzzles to open doors. One set of doors is guarded by his , whose strength and Ability, , prove it to be a formidable foe. It uses its powerful to gain ground and Hiori's Lucario narrowly dodges its with . It releases a to blind Lucario and Hiori. However, Lucario sees right through it and finds Magmortar because of his Aura sensing ability. Using his burn as an advantage, Lucario hits it with a powerful and knocks it out. The duo find and enter Rocco's room, where they introduce themselves. After showing his true colors to Hiori, he escapes with his , leaving the annoyed duo. Rocco joins up with Hiori after hearing about the Pokémon thefts, believing he is the only one allowed to steal Pokémon. Later, after Hiori's confrontation with his twin, Lily, Hiori tells the story of how he was separated from his sister and why he must help her. Rocco doesn't seem to care until he imagines what Lily currently looks like, to which he then happily obliges to help Hiori as long as he gets the chance to meet her. Rocco later helps when Hiori is battling Lily. He comes to the two's aid, trying to dissuade Lily from fighting with a rose and his charm, but fails miserably. He runs away while Lily and chase them. Rocco does not fight back, trying to not hit Lily, and instead uses his Gardevoir's to put Mismagius to sleep, breaking Lily's , to Hiori and Lucario's surprise. This was only temporary, as Mismagius woke up and hypnotized her yet again. Rocco later helped in the final battle where, with his power, along with Lily's, Hiori's, Lucario's, and the rest of Hiori's team, was merged into one, powerful , used by Lucario, to calm a rampaging Darkrai awakened by the Galactic Leader. He is shown to be traveling the world with Lily and Hiori, completing missions. Pokémon V In this sequel manga, Rocco is revealed to be training two new Phantom Thieves, Pokémon V and K. Pokémon is Rocco's main battling Pokémon and it is very strong. It tried to defeat Hiori's Lucario and successfully ed it and damaged it to some degree. However, Magmortar was still defeated. Magmortar's body heat was also the answer to one of the puzzle doors. Magmortar's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} is Rocco's main method of escape, as he uses its teleport to flee. It has also proven itself useful and has saved Hiori and friends with the move. It was only seen battling with Lily's , using Secret Power to put it to sleep. Even then it was a status move (technically), and it has not been seen using any damaging attacks. It may have been meant to serve as a counterpart to Hiori's . Gardevoir's known moves are , , , , and .}} Trivia * He carries around a DS Lite, and was shown playing it because he was bored of Drifblim's ride. ---- Category:Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 characters Category:Phantom Thief! Pokémon V characters